the sword of time
by LostPrincessKitty
Summary: Rin was an ordinary girl...until one day changed her life forever.


The Sword of Time

Prologue

Rin was an ordinary girl, and her bunny Momuka was ordinary too, except for the little sapphire on its forehead. Even so, Rin thought it just a cute little bunny…until one day that would change her forever.

Chapter 1

Rin was riding her horse, Rynne, through Hyrule Field at a peaceful, serene dawn, the gentle breeze rippling through her long raven hair and ice blue tunic. She loved the way the field looked at dawn, loved the way the bright sun and blue sky made it seem like everything was at peace. Rin had always felt a connection with nature, and she loved its beauty. That was why she always rode at this time of day. Normally, she didn't go far-just to the bridge and back. However, today she felt like going a little farther. No one would miss her. After all, her parents were both dead and she didn't have anyone else she was close to. Rin had left her homeland, Lithya, behind long ago and come to Hyrule seeking refuge. Not that she minded being alone. After living that way all her life, the solitude of adventure had begun to grow on her. Little did Rin know, soon she would be much more than a Lithyan refugee.

Chapter 2

Rin was riding Rynne at a gentle canter, Rynne's mane blowing in the wind and Momuka hopping alongside them. Suddenly, Rynne whinnied and snorted nervously. "Easy girl, it's all right." Rin crooned, trying to soothe her. Despite Rin's best efforts, Rynne did not settle down. Instead, she reared and took off at a full gallop. Rin flew off and hit her head on the ground. Then everything went black.

Who knows when or how long after she'd fainted, Rin awoke. She looked around her, searching for some sign of Rynne or Momuka, but saw only walls covered in paintings and various weaponry.

"Welcome." said a voice Rin did not recognize. The voice belonged to a beautiful woman with long golden hair and blue eyes, wearing what looked to be a crown and a purple and white dress.

"What happened? Where am I? Who are you?" Rin demanded of the woman.

"You hit your head. I heard a scream and came to see what happened. You are in Hyrule Castle and I am Princess Zelda," Zelda took a deep breath as if trying to keep her composure. When she spoke again, her voice was grave. "You, Rin, are the Chosen Hero."

"ME?" exclaimed Rin. "Chosen…Hero?"

"Yes. You are the one destined to save Hyrule." Zelda replied.

"Why? What's happening?" Rin questioned, her voice slightly guarded.

"A dark power has descended upon this world. That is the cause of Hyrule's plight." Zelda told her.

Chapter 3

Before Rin could utter another word, Zelda began to fade.

"Wait, Zelda! I have more questions!" Rin shouted. "Zelda, don't go!"

Suddenly, the castle around her began to shake. Rin had no idea what to do. She did not know her way around here. She hurriedly looked around for some means of escape, but she did not need to look. Her feet took her toward the door of their own accord. Rin opened the door and flew down the stairs as fast as her feet would carry her. Finally, she reached the bottom, opened the big wooden castle doors, and fled.

Outside, Rin stepped back and watched as Hyrule Castle slowly sank into ruins. Odd black star-shaped things began to fall from the sky. Rin reached out to touch one…

Chapter 4

And screamed in pain. Quickly, she yanked her hand back as pain shot through her whole body like fire and ice together. She closed her eyes and fell to the ground, her body convulsing.

When the pain finally subsided, Rin opened her eyes, searching around for some sign of Rynne or Momuka. She looked down at her feet-except they weren't feet anymore-they were black paws! She had become a panther! Rin opened her mouth to scream, but a hand was firmly placed over it. "Shh, he'll hear you." A voice said.

"Who is _'he'_? What am I to do? How do I return to my human form?" Rin asked, her voice panicky. That was a bad sign. Her voice _never_ got panicky, ever.

"Do not fret; you will regain your human form soon. You must travel to the Cave of Eternal Time and find the Sword of Time. Then you must defeat the Dark Lord with the Sword in your hand and courage in your heart. Now go forth!" the voice, clearly male, ordered. And with that, the boy was gone, leaving Rin in the form of a panther with a million questions running through her head.

Chapter 5

Where was this Cave of Eternal Time? How was she supposed to get there? Rin hissed in annoyance. Great, now she was even making panther _sounds_. Somehow, she would figure this all out. Just then, Rin heard a noise and a small white rabbit came bounding towards her. "Momuka!" she shouted.

Momuka hopped back a few feet and the jewel on its forehead began to glow. There was a flash, and Rin was back to her normal form. "What was that?" she asked the rabbit.

Zelda's face shone through Momuka's jewel. "Momuka can change you back, but whenever you get weak, you will transform. Find Momuka and she will change you again. Now go!" Zelda's face disappeared, as did Momuka. Rin got up and looked down. Next to her were a glistening sword and shield, along with a beautiful longbow and a quiver of arrows. "_This day just keeps getting stranger and stranger." _thought Rin. It would be like that for the rest of her journey.


End file.
